


Adorable Curse

by Tomato_Trash_Art



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Baby Moana, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I'll try to keep everything Disney-style so happily ever after, Intense fluff, Just give that poor demigod a hug please, Maui is an overprotective big brother, Mythology - Polynesian, Trip to lalotai, probably a tiny bit of angst somewhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomato_Trash_Art/pseuds/Tomato_Trash_Art
Summary: Nine years after their journey to Te Fiti and saving the world, Maui hear a cry for help. The demigod doesn't really know what to do when he comes face to face with a small boy lost to the sea, but nothing can prepare him for his meeting with Moana and how much she changed.





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> First published fic! Yay!  
> I had that idea in my head since I watched the movie and couldn't wait to show it around.
> 
> English isn't my first language and I am not Polynesian in any way, so if you find a typo or any form of disrespect/appropriation, let me know and I'll change it
> 
> I might also come back on the chapters one day to make them longer, but since there is so little fanfics for the moment, I prefer to add one now.

It was years after their journey that Maui heard someone call for him for the first time. After stealing the heart of Te Fiti, no mortal had ever asked for his help in the fear of calling a traitor of an evil god (well, demigod in his case).

So when he heard the call, the man put the fault on his own imagination. When the young voice echoed again, he frowned, not putting it aside this time and quickly shifted to find the source of the callings.

 

After an hour of flying, Maui found a lonely boat with a small boy on it, weeping and asking for him. His feet made the boat rock when they hit its deck, seconds after shifting back into his human form.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Asked the demigod, an eyebrow raised.

There was no way this child would have been able to sail to this place alone, so there were two possibilities: one, he was with someone that left him, or two, he managed to get the boat to float away but did not know how to bring it back.

The little boy, that could not have been older than seven, threw his arms around the demigod's leg to weep. Maui made a face at the gesture, but knew better than to force the child away.

"What's your name?"

"Hau'Oli."

"Well, Hau'Oli, where do you come from?"

The boy sobbed and Maui rolled his eyes.

"You're not helping me there, kiddo. Do you remember your island? Name of your chief of something?"

The child sniffed loudly. "The chief of m-my tribe is Moana." He took a deep breath, as if it could make him intimidating. "S-She said that you are a good person and that if we had problems-" his eyes widened comically and he took a step back. "You are Maui... Yes?"

The man put his fish hook in plain sight and took a powerful stance that seemed to suffice to the kid.

"Where is your tribe then?" Maui asked, confused.

There was no way Moana would not notice a missing child of her people she loved and talked about so much. So if she noticed and couldn't do anything, why didn't she call him?

"We were on the boats to find an island and Moana saw something and told us to wait for her.... She left just before the sun went to sleep and I went to sleep too, but..." Hau'Oli teared up again. "But when I woke up I was alone!"

This time, Maui sat on his knees so the boy could hug him better. It was so weird to have love coming from mortals towards him again... After years and years of being stuck on a rocky island, being hated by humankind for trying to give them more, he was out of practice. The demigod still passed his arms around the sobbing child and kept them this way until the boy's small frame stopped shaking.

"Will you help me?"

"Hau'Oli, my only job is to help mortals like you."

The huge man pulled the kid away from him so he could stand and inspect the boat more closely, working on the sails before taking place at the end of it, pushing his hand in the water.

"Hang to something, kiddo. I'm gonna bring you home."

 

*******

 

He found the boats two hour later, all waiting, the main boat's deck filled with worried people. A woman noticed them coming and signaled them with a yell. Every one turned to them and Maui swallowed. Ok... He might not have been ready to meet that many people at the same time.

Hau'Oli started yelling at the boat and voices got louder. "INNA!" The child shouted, jumping to the bigger ship as soon as it was close enough to do so.

 

Maui busied himself by tying the boat with a nearby one to prevent it from floating away again. He could hear the cries of pure joy as the kid jumped in his parents' arms and smiled gently, still looking at his work. It might have been for his strong build, because no one spoke to him nor climbed down from the big ship.

"You are Maui, right?" Asked a woman's voice over his shoulder.

He turned toward her and took his fish hook currently leaning against the mast of the boat before grinning at her. "The one and only!"

The woman jumped on the boat he was standing on and almost threw herself into him, arms flying around his neck and hugging him tight. Seriously, there were way too many hugs for one day. Still, when she moved away, he put a polite smile on his face.

She smiled at him through her tears. "Thank you so much for bringing my son home! I don't know how to thank you!"

His smile turned into a grin. "Just tell the story around, how I flew to your son's aid and brought him back home safe and sound."

Her smile could light up a cave better than Tamatoa ever could. "I will, I promise I will! Thank you so much!"

 

He nodded at her before looking at the crowd staring at him. None of the faces were familiar. Moana would have run to him for sure, even after years of being apart, so where was she? 'Stop only thinking about her.' He scowled himself. 'Focus on where you are instead.'

Despite his inner monologue, his mouth opened by itself. "Where is Moana?"

A man cut thought the crowd and Maui immediately knew he was the chief, Moana's father. The man's eyes looked worried and his eyebrows were frowned, casting a shadow on his face. Behind him was his wife, eyes hard and worried. "Moana isn't back yet." Said the man, fists clenching on his side.

"She'll be back soon." Added his wife in a hopeful tone.

Maui huffed. "Which direction did she go to?"

Moana's mother pointed an island in the horizon and Maui nodded.

 

"I'll bring her back in a minute." Said the demigod before shifting into his signature hawk (internally savouring the 'Oooh's and 'Aaaah's that followed the transformation) before flying toward the land, eyes roaming the water in hope of finding a certain girl. He found her boat waiting on the shore, footsteps going toward the forest. Maui shifted back and followed her trail before stopping short.

 

In front of him was a baby, well, at least a very small child, three or four years old at most. The child was standing, back towards him, a red clothe around it's small hips. The demigod hadn't seen the world in a long time, but even without the last nine years of discovering the islands and pulling some new ones from the sea, he knew that seeing a baby on a deserted land was far from normal.

 

Maui kept his hook in front of him, walking towards the small form. "Hey? Kid?"

The baby turned around with wide eyes and almost immediately teared up. The demigod groaned.

"Come on, if you hug me, you'll be the third of the day. Seriously, how can I manage-"

He froze. Hanging from the baby's neck was a necklace he knew well. It was Moana's. Also, upon this realisation, the baby's face also had common points with the girl's. Big brown eyes, the same nose, the pouty mouth...

"Moana?"

 

His voice was barely a whisper, but the child eyes widened. The baby started running toward the demigod that just had the time to get on his knee before the small body collided with his own.

If he was in any other situation, he would have explained how that was his fifth hug of the day (the kid hugged him another time during the trip home) and made a scene about it, but at the moment, Maui could not care less as he smelled the distinct sent of the girl, holding her tight against his heavily tattooed chest.

 

 

How could that have happened?

 

_To be continued...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuuuun!
> 
> Sorry, I'm really excited about this!
> 
> I have to correct the first chapter (Which is already done) and finish the second that is almost done, so I should write and post a lot this week (Maybe? I don't want to rise hope and destroy it)
> 
> Send review so I can know if I continue this story!
> 
> Hau'Oli: Happiness/Joy  
> Inna: Mom


	2. Baby steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Facing Moana as a baby was a challenge in itself, but now the demigod has to bring her back to her people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter!
> 
> Gosh I'm excited about this story... I give you fluff and, yes, more hugs
> 
> Enjoy!

The short time it took him to sail back to the boats had been a nightmare. Moana obviously remembered him, but her mind probably had shifted back to her younger age. She couldn't stay still for a second, always trying to jump off the boat or climb the mast, and without the ocean and his vigilance, she probably would have drowned.

 

After her third attempt to join the waves, the ocean took her and almost spit her on Maui's knees the exact moment he straightened up after checking the currents' temperature.

He jumped as the small child landed on him, completely drenched and followed by enough water to cover his laps. The demigod made a face at the water as it slowly slid back to the sea and checked the baby.

What hit him first was her size... He was used to being the biggest guy around (well, around other humans at least), but she was so small his hand could probably cover her whole. Even the kid he had been stuck with earlier that day was bigger than her.

 

Moana looked up at him with a confused stare before breaking into a fit of giggles. When she calmed down, she extended her arms toward his head and made grabbing motions with her hands.

"Up!" She demanded.

Maui raised and eyebrow at her before looking back in front of him, checking if they were still on the good way. The biggest ship was already noticeable in the distance.

He looked down as small hand tried to grab him. Moana looked focused as her hands searched for a good climbing spot.

"Hey."

She jumped and looked up at the sound of his voice before smiling again and raising her arms. "Up! Up!"

The man groaned. "I am not doing that."

"Up! Up! Up!"

"Moana, no."

"Up!"

He rolled his eyes with a groan and took the girl (he was right, her small frame almost disappeared within his huge hands), holding her in front of his face. "What do you want?"

She let out a small yelp of glee at his movement and her hands pointed his face again. "Hug! Hug!"

"Alright." He put her back on his laps. "I can't do this. I had enough hugs for the next hundreds of years and I don't deal with kids. So just sit tight and we-"

 

A sniffle made him look down again.

Gods, she was tearing up. What did he do to find himself in this situation again?

 

He fixed up their trajectory and focused on her. "Hey. I don't do tears. What's the problem now?"

The little girl hiccupped and one tear slide down her face. Maui passed a hand on his with a sigh before taking the baby and pulling her to his shoulder.

"Alright, alright... Just... Stop crying. Don't cry. Be calm for the five minutes we need to get to your people and there you can start eating the chicken it won't be on me."

She calmed down and grasped locks of his hair, burying her face in his shoulder. One of his hand stayed on her back and lower body (Gods, she was so small...) while the other went back to tightening the sheet, making sure the boat stayed on it's route as it quickened.

*******

That's how they arrived to the ships and Moana's parents ran to to them letting horrified gasp as they saw the state of their daughter.

After a few tries, they managed to pry the baby off of his hair and they all disappeared in the crowd while he tied up Moana's canoe to the nearest one. The demigod promptly ignored the villagers that stared at him questioningly before turning around.

Maui jumped from boat to boats until he found back the one he came with earlier that day. He sat at the edge of it, put his head in his hands and let himself think about the day's events.

How? Why? Who?

He did not have a single answer.

*******

Tui, Moana's father, came to him when the sun touched the horizon, bathing the sky, clouds and sea in fire and gold. The man did not talk; he simply sat next to Maui and looked at the sunset.

After a few minutes, he spoke. "Thank you for bringing her back to us."

The demigod tensed up. "She's still a baby, isn't she?"

Tui nodded, still looking at the last ray of sunlight before it got swallowed by the horizon. "Yes. But there is not only one reason why I am thanking you." With his expression still relaxed, he faced the demigod. "When she went away to restore Te Fiti's heart all these years ago, I was angry and worried about her, but when she came back and told us her stories... About Lalotai and Tamatoa and Ta Ka... There wasn't a single trace of fear in her eyes. I understood why when she started talking about you. How you bickered, fought, threw her overboard... But also saved her and protected her..."

Maui looked at the chief for the first time since he went to sit on this boat. The man looked tired, life leaving marks on his skin in the form of wrinkles and small darker spots on his tanned skin, but also with the look in his eyes. They were old, experimented, reflecting a life well-filled but not yet over. Maybe the demigod should have noticed the kindness swimming in them before anything else, but when he did, his own eyes widened.

On the trip he did during all these years away after Moana, he met other humans on other islands. They still only remembered him for stealing Te Fiti's heart and their glare said enough on how they saw him. The traitor. The greedy demigod that stole the object of creation for his own needs.

Tui cleared his throat and the action was enough to bring Maui back to the present.

"You kept her well and happy and I can't thank you enough, show you enough gratitude for the actions you did." The man smiled. "Maybe you could have come to visit. Moana told stories about your adventures together and never failed to tell us that one day you would come to visit or bring her on a new journey to save the word... The fifth year was a hard one and she sailed away alone one night."

From the outside, the demigod was still in his thoughts, but on the inside, he was shocked beyond belief. 'She couldn't shut up for one minute about how she cared for her family and people, so why-' he stopped his train of thought.

"Without a word, she was gone. A week later, she came back looking even sadder, but also stronger in a way. She still went to the shore some nights, or looked at the sky when we went to the sea, searching for a special hawk."

Maui looked down and Tui laughed.

"You should have seen her this year! I swear she was glaring at every fish, bird and insect that had the bad luck of meeting her eyes. It was time for you to come back."

"I'll find what happened and fix it." Stated the demigod, more as a fact than an plan.

Tui put his hand on the man beside him and stood up. "I believe you... I hope you can follow me now, Moana won't stop crying and I think it's because she thinks you're gone." He walked back to the main ship, but still stopped to speak over his shoulder one last time. "I would also be pleased if you could help us go back to Motunui. I heard you're one of the best."

Maui chuckled weakly and turned back to the sea, watching the starts blink to life in the night sky. He sighed loudly and stood up, letting his legs carry him to the most populated boat, swimming in the crowd with difficulty. He stopped at the bottom of the mast where Tui and his wife were standing, wailings coming from the woman's arms. As soon as she noticed him standing there, her tired expression turned into a smile and she faced her girl once more.

"Moana." She cooed gently. "Maui is here."

The baby was almost shoved in his chest and his hands instinctively closed on her. Maui blinked at Moana's mother and finally noticed that the wailing had stopped, replaced with small cooing and the feeling of his hair being yanked on. His eyes moved down and met her big brown ones. Ok, being a demigod did not mean being unable to see the obvious, namely, she was adorable. Her hands went toward his face again, grasping at his hair, but this time he let her. It had been years since they- no, since she saved the world. Why would she get cursed now of all time? Was is the island? Was it something that came out of Lalotai?

"Hug!" She commended.

He chuckled and smirked down at her. "Anything for my biggest fan."

He brought her to the crook of his neck and she happily rested her cheek between his shoulder and neck, one hand shooting up to pat his cheek.

"It's okay." She said in a way only children could.

Maui's head turned to her, eyes wide, and suddenly, the sight of her ridiculously small body hurt him. Moana, the great, strong and unbelievably stubborn girl who had sailed beyond the horizon, faced Tamatoa, restored the heart of Te Fiti and stood up to a demigod with a head as hard as her... Was now a small and frail baby, fragile as a flower, but still told the useless demigod holding her that it was okay.

Maui dropped his head, letting dark curly hair hide his face and held Moana tighter against him. The Villagers around them were staring, he could feel their eyes burning holes in his back.

"To your boats! We're sailing home!" Yelled the chief, forcing all eyes on him before the crowd dissipated around, untying their boats and getting ready for the imminent sailing. Voices rang from all around, replacing the embarrassing silence that the day's events had brought.

It was only when Moana's mother touched his arms that Maui let a sob rake his shoulders. The woman's hand stilled, but soon started moving up and down in a comforting gesture. The girl in his arms let out a concerned sound as her hands went to rest on his neck.

He cried in silence.

He cried for the first time in thousands of years.

He cried because he hadn't been there for his only friend.

He cried because he did not believe anything was okay anymore.

When the boats touched the sand on Motunui's shore, Maui was silent again, looking as if nothing happened. His fishhook in one hand, a sleeping baby in the other, her face still pressed to his neck, one hand on his heart where she belonged.

 

_To be continued...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I made him cry (I did warn you all about the bits of angst in that story).  
> I also think he could have in the movie, but at the same time I think we cried enough as it was. (Well, _I_ did)
> 
> I almost finished the third chapter so it should be out tomorrow or the day after.


	3. Moving on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Moana is safe on Motunui, Maui can finally go find why she was cursed.  
> The ocean seem to have other plans for the demigod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made it longer than I planned (this is why it took so long)
> 
> I hope you like it! Action will start soon I swear!

Maui went on Moana's canoe the next morning. Her parents came to him, followed by almost the entire village (if not all) and bought him water and rations, Moana comfortably asleep on her mother's back, held in place by a large clothe tied up around Sina's shoulders.

"Will she be ok?" He asked, hiding the concern in his voice.

He might have failed on that point because the mother's eyes mirrored what the demigod truly felt. She forced a smile of her own. "We raised her once. We can do it again; she will be safe here."

"We trust you." Added Tui, body tense. "Go and find a way to turn her back."

Maui let himself smile. "I can promise you I will."

 

With that being said, the man turned to the boat and pushed it into the water, jumping on it and using the momentum to open the sails and gain speed.

 

Maui didn't look back; he was going straight to Lalotai.

 

*******

 

He was about half-way to his destination when the ocean stopped him. Maui leaned toward the water, an eyebrow raised.

"What?" He deadpanned.

Of course, the ocean answer was an incomprehensible kind of wiggle and pointing followed with splashing.

"You know I have no idea what you're saying, right?"

His boat suddenly turned around, making him loose balance and fall face first into the water. With a groan, the demigod climbed back on.

"Alright, I missed something. What is it?"

A huge wave formed under the small canoe, rushing the boat forward at an unbelievable speed and only leaving the man a second to hold into something.

"Whoa there! Slow down!" He screamed at the ocean, his hair flapping in the wind (he would have said heroically, but there were some strands stuck in his mouth so the final picture was less than flattering).

The entity did not weaver and resumed the pushing until he could see an island in the horizon. The wave melted into the ocean as quickly as it appeared, leaving the demigod's canoe (well, Moana's canoe) to drift on it's momentum.

"Well, you could have been less clear I guess." Maui huffed, opening the sail again.

 

*******

 

The island was Motunui... Again...

 

"Seriously?!" He whispered harshly at the ocean. "You waited until I was almost there to bring me all the way back?!"

"Maui?"

 

He turned to the child's voice. Great, the kid he saved, at least he was ready when the boy ran to hug him again. Gods, he would never get used to those, especially if he now had to get twice per day, at least. He patted the kid's shoulder.

 

"It was Hau'Oli, wasn't it?"

"You remembered!"

"I heard it a lot."

The boy looked down, in embarrassment. "They asked me to come get you... They saw the boat coming."

Maui huffed in annoyance. "Of course they did."

"They are saying that Moana needs you."

 

Maui's blood ran cold. He sprinted to the village, making a beeline toward the chief house and eyes full of fear. Worry covering his face. When the demigod pushed the heavy clothe of the door aside, he fell face to face with the baby he was so concerned about. She looked up at him, tears running down her face and quickly locked herself on his leg.

 

Maui let out a long sigh of relief. She was okay. Sina was leaning against a pole, looking exhausted but as relieved as the demigod.

 

"She hasn't stopped crying since she woke up without you." She said, looking at Moana lovingly. Her gaze shifted to him, questioning. "Why are you back so soon? What happened?"

Maui bent down to pry the child from his leg and hold her to his chest instead, smiling as she held fast into his hair. "The wonder puddle almost threw me back here before I could go to Lalotai. I thought she got in trouble."

Sina smiled gently and walked to them, extending her arms to the baby. "I'm so sorry you had to come back, do not worry, she will stay safe with-"

Moana whimpered as the man's hand started to move her back. Maui frowned.

"Curly, I can't bring you with me in the state you're in. Just let me-"

"No!" She commanded in a ridiculously adorable voice, tightening her grip on his hair. "I am coming!"

"Nu uh, you're not."

 

He knew that with using a little more strength, he could pry her off him, but her hands held his hair hard enough that the action would hurt... A lot. He sighed and stopped pulling her away, letting her rest on his chest again (her hands gripping his hair even more). Maui turned to Moana's mother.

"I'm going to talk sense into her, we'll be back."

 

He turned on his heels and walked out, straight toward the shore. The ocean better had a good explanation for this.

 

*******

 

Maui did not like the answer at all.

The goddamn water wanted him to bring the goddamn baby to Lalotai. Not. Happening.

 

"She's going to get killed if I bring her, you useless puddle!"

As an answer, sea water splashed in his face.

"I am absolutely not going over there with a baby!"

A tendril shot out and nodded pointy.

Oh Gods he wanted to break something... Or fight something. His whole body was tense with anger and annoyance. Last time they went there, she managed to disappear the minute she landed and almost died... But now as a baby?! The only thing monsters would see is a free snack being served on a silver platter. Hell, she would probably walk into their mouth herself.

 

Moana placed a hand on his cheek and his eyes met hers.

"What is it, princess?"

Her face crunched into a frown and the hand on his cheek turned into a fist that hit once before unclenching again. "Not a princess!"

"Are so."

"Am not!"

He smirked. "Are so."

She pouted. "Am not."

 

Maui put his fishhook on the ground and used his newly free hand to ruffle the baby's hair, her whole body disappearing under his fingers. "Are so."

Moana yelped at the affectionate gesture and glared at the demigod. "I am coming!"

His smile dropped. "No you are not. You're a baby, literally, and you won't even be able to climb... Come to think of it, I won't leave you alone on a boat either, so, bottom line: You, are not coming with me." He punctuated by glaring at the ocean. "Whatever the ocean want, I am not doing it."

"But if I need to be there?" The girl asked, fingers playing with her necklace. "Can be the only way to turn back."

"Nu uh!" He snapped. Maui turned toward the ocean that 'nodded' again. "You've gotta be kitting me! I can't-She can't stay safe that way! We're talking about Lalotai, not a small sunshine trip!"

Moana pulled on his hair. "You will not protect me?" She asked.

Maui looked at her, trying and failing to hide his frown. "Curly, I cannot protect you like that. You can't always be with me, and you can't stay alone either. If something happens to you, I-" He sighed and closed his eyes. "I cannot let anything happen to you, Moana... I wouldn't forgive myself."

"Please." She begged, expression closer to the older Moana that ever before. "I want to come."

He dropped on a rock with a groan and passed a hand on his face, letting it linger there for a few minutes.

The ocean lapped at his feet, obviously trying to tell him it would be alright. It didn't work and Maui stood up, walking back to the village. "You better be sure about that!" He barked over his shoulder.

This was going to be harder than expected.

 

***

 

It was way harder than expected.

 

Tui was in an indescribable rage. Despite being way bigger than him, Maui felt really small.

Sina was no better, holding Moana to herself, glaring icy daggers at the demigod, all of her past kindness gone.

"Demigod or not, you are not bringing my daughter to Lalotai!"

"It might be the only way to turn her back." He tried to explain.

"She is a BABY!"

"And you think I did not notice?! I found her!"

"I will not let you take her from us again!"

Maui's blood boiled. "The first time was not my fault! And now I am trying to save her! Do you really think I want to bring her with me?!"

 

"Then she'll stay that way." Snapped Sina from the side, both men staring at her in shock. "If the only way is to bring her to the realm of monsters, she will not go."

"Then what if she doesn't grow up anymore?" Asked the demigod, realizing how little he knew about Moana's curse and where it came from. "What if she's stuck to that size forever?"

"Maybe she won't."

"Maybe she will." Maui groaned, passing a hand in his hair, his tattoo mirroring the worry he felt. "Listen. I promise you that I will do everything to keep her safe... I need to bring her back, so I need to bring her there. I am sorry."

Tui walked to his wife, placing himself in front of her. "Leave."

The other man frowned. "What?"

"You are not welcomed here anymore. Leave this island."

 

Maui could not relate to the chief in front of him, but he understood. The man already had lost his only child once, and seeing her in such a state, being told by a demigod that was considered a traitor less than a decade ago that he had to bring her to possibly the most dangerous place in the ocean... Not a single father would be willing to sacrifice that much again.

 

The parents needed time, and even if giving some to them was the last thing he wanted, Maui left the tent and shifted into his signature eagle, flying until he was at the top of the island, landing and sitting near the pile of rocks put there by chiefs for generations. Moana's seashell was still standing proudly on top of them. He let himself smile. Of course she was the only one that could find a way to follow but break traditions at the same time...

He turned toward the stars and, laying on his back, let himself be carried by memories of the past.

 

The weight of his parent’s choice on his heart, the ocean bringing him to the Gods that saved him and gave him his magical fishhook, the never ending chase to the love and praise of mortals, all the island he pulled out for them, some still unexplored, the heart he got for them but never could give, and finally... The small mortal and stubborn girl, daughter of the chief (and not princess at all) that pulled him by the ear to bark what he had to do, what he did after all. Maybe not as she planned since she took the spotlight from him, but he would never want it any other way.

 

Moana of Motunui, the great wayfinder.

 

Moana Waialiki, his first true friend, the most important mortal in his life... Probably the most important being in his life.

 

The demigod sat up to think about the curse. The ocean wanted him to bring her to Lalotai, which means there was something there that could cure her. But what? Maybe Tamatoa had made a deal with some other monsters to get revenge on her, or maybe something else wanted to make him suffer. His tattoo moved and he looked at his arm, spotting Mini-Maui pacing around, also deep in thoughts.

 

A voice echoed from the shore and Maui stood up, taking his fishhook and shifting into an eagle, letting the warm breeze carry him to the edge of the water where he turned back into his human form.

Sina and Tui were standing nearby, Moana in their arms.

The girl saw the newly arrived demigod and cooed joyfully. Both of her parents looked down at her, barely holding it together.

 

It was Tui who spoke first.

"Maui, demigod of the wind and sea, we put the fate of our daughter in your hands yet again."

Maui licked his lips, unsure of what to do.

Sina took a step toward him, Moana whining worriedly. "You need to promise us that she will come back unharmed."

Maui lowered himself to his knee, barely lower than the woman, and put a hand on his heart, over Moana's tattoo. "I promise I will die for her safety."

The woman handed the baby to him, her eyes watery. "Please... Please keep her safe..."

The demigod took the small child in his arms jaw clenching at the sight of her parents, still trying so hard to be strong for her. Wiping away the tears that dared to show on their cheeks. Maui held Moana tighter against him and turned toward the lonely canoe. He couldn't look back.

They left Motunui as the sun began to rise and hide the stars.

 

_To be continued...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next stop: Lalotai.... with a baby to take care of, of course.
> 
> I feel like I wrote Maui really out of character for the end of this chapter... I might rewrite it...
> 
> I started writing the next one, but it might take a bit of time, I got a LOT of final projects to send/exams to take this week...
> 
> I'll do my best for you!


	4. Unplanned Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the road to Lalotai, Maui and Moana have to face someone unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4! YAY!
> 
> I'm adding them later and later....
> 
> Well, here you go for a little trip to the sea and a babysitting Maui.... And the action I promised

"Can't you just stay in place for a minute?!"

Moana only giggled, climbing up the mast with surprising agility for her current age. He groaned and tied up the rope that was still in his hands, not wanting the canoe to go off-course because he had to catch a baby before it hurt itself and sign the death of a particularly handsome demigod by murderous overprotective parents.

Also, Mini-Maui was starting to annoy him by moving around so much in panic. The man stood up and walked to the bottom of the mast, looking up at the grinning child.

"Get down right now, curly."

"No!" She exclaimed with way too much glee.

"You don't want me to get you myself. Come down right now."

She giggled. She giggled at his face. A goddamn baby giggled at Maui, shapeshifter, demigod of the wind and sea, hero of all.

He rolled his eyes. "Game's over. Get down."

Moana snorted before looking at the sea around them in awe.

"Come down! Come on, we don't have all day!"

 

And then, Moana yelped and fell... Right into Maui's arms. Despite having easily caught her, his heart was beating way too fast for his own licking. He never stopped pushing and throwing her into the ocean last time, and now he had to panic at a small little fall. He was getting sentimental, great.

 

The small girl hid her face in his arms with a scared whimper that made him frown. She tried to hide her small frame under one of his hand, casting an horrified glance behind her.

Maui looked up.

 

Oh, the Kakamoras... How he missed them... 

Not.

 

In two steps, he was at the back of the boat, placing Moana at his feet while he twisted the oar and tightened the sheet, gaining speed way too slowly for his own licking.

The baby held fast on his leg, shooting worried glances at the giant pirates' ship. The demigod could feel the smaller tattooed version of himself slide down his leg to try to calm the girl.

 

The first harpoon went into the sail, but slid out of the hole right after, ripping it in the process. Maui swore.

The second and third bit the canoe's side and were followed by four more.

One ricocheted on his fishhook, two joined the two other in the wood and the last hit the mast.

 

They all yanked the boat, almost making the demigod fly off-board.

Maui held tight, as much as for himself than for the small girl still holding to his leg for dear life. Making sure she stayed hidden behind him, the demigod started to pull on the nearest harpoon, prying it off easily. When he passed to the second, Moana screamed and he looked down at her, expecting her to be hurt in some way.

A new harpoon pierced his shoulder.

Maui yelled in pain and Moana screamed with him. The Kakamoras pulled the rope, trying to get him off the boat, but he yanked out the ivory arrow and started to rip the others as fast as possible, feeling the blood running down his back.

This time, he did not forget a single one and quickly moved to the stern again, making sure he was shielding the baby from any other flying blades, but the torn sail did nothing but slow their escape even more.

He glanced back to the boats closing in, beating the drums. They wouldn't make it that way, but maybe if he shifted? No. With his wound, flying off would be impossible, and he couldn't hold Moana as a shark.

Maui's eyes turned toward the baby at his feet. She was terrified, staring at the blood sliding down his leg and mixing with the salt waters.

The water.

 

The ocean.

 

He fell on his knees as new harpoons bit the mast and the wood around him. The demigod groaned in pain and two tiny hands went to his cheek. His eyes met brown watery ones full of concern and worry, but also full of fear, and he forced himself to grin.

"Relax, buttercup, I'm a demigod, this is nothing." Seeing how little it reassured her, he added. "I had worst."

"Blood!" She squeaked.

"As I said, I saw worst. But you have to listen to me now. The ocean can bring you away from here, to safety."

Her hands went to his hair, holding tight as the drumbeats got quicker. "You?"

"I got my hook, I'll knock them off." He glanced over his shoulder and moved with Moana before getting a second wound. "Promise me you'll stay safe until I come back."

"Maui." The girl whimpered.

"Promise." He snapped, knowing how close they were to be boarded, hearing the Kakamoras's yells and the sound of friction on ropes. "Moana."

She raised her tearful eyes to him, lower lips quivering. "I promise."

"Good."

 

He pushed her into the water just before a blade pierced his hand. He yelled in pain and watched the baby being pulled away at a considerable speed by a blue wave, one arm extended toward him as she screamed out his name.

His other hand took hold of his fishhook and he cut the ropes in one swift move, hearing the sound of bodies hitting the water.

Maui knew he would have been able to take them on easily, but Moana had to be protected, and the blood was still running down his back and arm. Being wounded did not mean he couldn't fight back or win. It meant that it would just be way harder to do so. He pulled the blade out of his hand and checked his surroundings. With a yell, he jumped to the opposite side of the boat, forcing it to take a sharp turn. He ran to the side to pull the rope and make sure that he could keep the boat straight.

Blood dampened the rope, making his hands slid off, and he fell into the water, followed by the fishhook.

When his head pierced the surface of the water again, a few harpoons were already pinned to the upside-down canoe. Maui only had the time to pull one free before armed Kakamoras flowed the boat. The man jumped on and swung his own weapon, throwing the small imps off the boat easily.

He fell on his knees, one hand flying to his bloody shoulder and only had the time to glance at the waves before a whooshing sound announced the sleeping darts that hit his back.

The world turned black.

The last thing he could hear was an older Moana's voice, weakly echoing his name, the same way she did the night he left her, nine years ago.

 

*******

 

The ocean brought Moana to the closest island from the fight and placed her on the rocky surface, staying near to assure her safety.

It was needed. The second the water released her, the little girl tried to jump back in, struggling with the wave that moved her even farther from the edge.

Moana stubbornness only had decupled since the curse had taken hold on her, and she immediately ran back to the shining surface that pushed her even farther. The baby whined, tearing up again.

"Let me save Maui!" She yelled at the water. "I can help!"

A water tendril shot out and pushed her even farther and, this time, Moana sat down and cried. "You meanie! I want to save Maui!"

The ocean stayed silent.

"I hate you!" She cried. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

 

She wanted her mother to tell her it was going to be alright.

She wanted her father to hold her in his arms.

She wanted Maui to reassure her.

 

*******

 

She sat alone, crying until she had no more tears to cry, crying until the sun had started its descent toward the horizon.

 

"Where do you come from?" Asked a voice behind her.

The baby yelped in fear, running toward the water, but strong hands pulled her back, then up. She was turned around almost roughly and faced a man.

He smiled at her and chuckled as she started to wiggle in the hopes of running away.

"Well, well, well." He chuckled. "What do we have here? A small child trying to jump into the water? Where are your parents, little one?"

Moana whined and tried to turn around to see if a certain demigod was coming back. It already has been too long, where was he?!

"It's rude not to listen to someone talking to you, little one. Especially when it's the one that turned you into such an adorable little thing."

Moana froze and slowly looked up at him. The man was still smiling, but she could see the cold fire in his eyes. He smelled like death.

"Didn't your mother told you it is rude not to greet a god?"

Her eyes filled with tears yet again.

"Oh, don't cry, little mortal. I cannot leave the underworld just yet, but I know who you are and would be glad to give a gift to the stupid demigod you travel with." He leaned toward her and ignored her cries. "Say hello to Maui for me."

A wave suddenly crashed on their heads and the man's body melted at the contact. On her side, Moana fell down and coughed, pulling the hair away from her face.

She paused.

And looked down at herself.

And suddenly felt really embarrassed.

On the good side, she was back to her 25 years old self...

... On the awkward side, the only item of clothing she had on was a half-ripped red clothe around her hips.

She really hoped the Ocean could make her something quickly before Maui could come back.

 

_To be continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the plot! Watch out, I did research! (And please tell me if I get things wrong, my sources are... I don't have a lot to work with)
> 
> Yes, I made him bleed... When I watched the movie the first time, I forgot it was for children so there would be no blood or bruises.
> 
> Can you guess who's that creepy dude?


	5. We need to talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moana is an adult now, but why? And how is Maui, still at the hands of the pirates?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry if it took so long (and isn't the best of qualities)
> 
> I FINALLY finished my school time and now I got a week free! Yay!  
> I might not be able to update this weekend because I'm going to see a friend and might not get time to really write.
> 
> I should also be sleeping as I wake up at 4 tomorrow (the joy of working early)

Moana looked at her reflection in the water and nodded swiftly.

The ocean had brought her a skirt and a top made of seaweeds and shells. It was not at the top of the fashion pyramid, but as long as she was covered and could move around without anything falling, everything was fine.

 

While she worked on a small boat (well, it looked more like a bunch of branches tied together.... Ok, it was a bunch of branches tied together), she allowed herself to think about the strange man she met. Her memories were blurry and coming back in an annoyingly slow pace. So far, she could only remember sailing with Maui and meeting the mysterious man/god... But the rest? Nothing.

 

For a moment she thought about her parents. Where were they? Did they know where she was? Were they safe?

And come to think of it... What was she doing here? Her last clear memory was setting foot on a new island that seemed out of place and then... Nothing.

 

Water hit her hands and she looked up at a tendril as it yanked on her makeshift boat. Nodding she took a seat on the uneven surface and let her friends pull her away from the small island. She used the free time to tie up her hair with a red string she had found on the island sand minutes ago.

As soon as she was done with her high bun, Moana frowned toward the moving water. "Ocean, what is the problem?"

The entity gained speed as an answer.

The young woman looked up and her second question died before it could pass her lips.

In front of her, getting closer by the second, was Kakamoras' ships, standing tall in the light of the setting sun. In panic, she gripped the sides of her makeshift boat.

"Ocean? Where do you think you're going?!" She whispered harshly, as if her voice was the only way the imps could notice her.

The wave, as usual, said nothing but slowed down.

"You're not helping! Why am I there?!""

A tendril shoots out and pointed up. Her eyes followed its movement and spotted movement at the tallest point of the biggest ship. Figures. Small ones, Kakamoras, but also-

"Maui!"

 

*******

 

Maui woke up with pain. His shoulder felt like it was on fire and his hand was stinging. He could hear the blood pumping in his ears.

A small figure hit his side and he groaned, making it jump six feet in the air in surprise. It was a Kakamora, and the demigod suddenly remembered the events that brought him there.

He was on his knees, hands tied behinds his back, surrounded by the goddamn coconuts, but at least, Moana wasn't there, which meant she was still ok... And that he was safe from anything hurting his ego. Well, he hoped. Also, she could have tried to befriend a shark for all he knew. His fishhook was nearby, a Kakamora with an elaborate (and spiky) helmet on his 'head'. The chief, probably.

 

Noises raised up from the side of the boat and all hell seemed to break loose.

The chief ran to the side of it's platform to see what was happening and slammed the edge of his spear on the wood, gesticulating at the other imps that seemed to get the message and ran toward the commotion.

Maui used the diversion to break his bounds, ignoring the raging pain of his wounded members. His hand flew to his fishhook and he shifted into an iguana. The fighting was getting closer, and whoever that was, he did not want to meet them in that shape. Shifting was already hard at the moment, fighting would be-

 

Hands grabbed him and held him close to a somehow slimy chest. Wait, were those seaweed?

"I got you, it's ok Maui!"

 

The iguana turned his head around to stare at his savior and the young woman smiled down at him gently before taking a sharp turn and dropping toward the water. She held him closer as they pierced the surface and swam toward the canoe, not standing upside down anymore.

The moment she put him on the wooden surface, he shifted back and pulled her up. "Moana? Are you ok?!"

She smirked. "Ok? I'm feeling great! Now let's just get out of here and-" her brown eyes widened. "You're bleeding!"

"You're an adult again! How!"

"Adult? Wha-"

He pulled her away from the row of sleeping darts that suddenly hit the boat and walked to the stern. Moana cut him to the chase and sat down, taking the sheet and tightening it. The sail was not ripped anymore... When-?

"You are not sailing in that shape, demigod or not." The woman snapped. "You sit down until we're far from there, and then I will put something on that wound-" Her eyes slid over his hand and her tone turned sour. "-these wounds..."

"I'm fine." Maui said, grin dancing over his face. "It's nice to see how much you care but-"

The sail hit him behind the head and he fell on his knees.

"OW!"

"Shut up for once." She snapped, the canoe gaining speed (Maui was certain the ocean was helping her. Tch. Always the favourite.) "Where are we anyway?"

"Half a day from Lalotai."

"Lalo- Why are we going to Lalotai? Are we going to Lalotai?"

 

The Kakamoras did not seem so eager to fight back this time and their escape was smooth. The demigod waited until the monsters' boats were far in the distance to answer her.

"The good question is: 'Why were we going to Lalotai?', princess."

"For the last time, I'm not a princess, and you are not going there alone so-"

"I was not going there alone. I mean that we don't have to go anymore."

"Why? No, wait. Why were we going there in the first place?"

He let out a long exhale and slumped. "You don't remember anything, right?"

She frowned. "I don't remember much... I know I was with you for a while and that I met a man on the island but aside from that..."

Maui frowned. "Wait. You met a man? As in right now or three days ago?"

"Right now." Her shoulders slumped a bit. "Three days... I don't remember a thing..."

 

Seeing her like that was... Uncomfortable. He had seen her angry, annoyed, laughing, mocking, serious, horrified, broken... But now she just looked... Empty. He puffed his chest.

 

"Well, you saw me on that island and I was too much to bear so you fainted and people started yelling at me, telling me how amazing and brave and handsome I was! So we all started to dance and feast and write on your face with ashes, and then I fished the biggest of fish, but it ate you, so your people started to tell me: 'Oh! Great Maui! Save us for we are useless in front of your-"

"Alright! Shut up!" She exclaimed, smiling, obviously not believing his lies. "Come on! What really happened?" She cut him as his mouth opened. "And don't you dare make something up this time!"

Her smile was back. One good thing done. He felt Mini-Maui moving on his bicep and gave him a fist bump.

"Alright, curly. You were a baby."

Moana rolled her eyes.

"No, I mean, you really were a baby." He added, sincere. "I swear. It was horrible, you jumped into the water at least five time!"

The woman crossed her arms with a smile and a small shake of her head, looking at the ocean. "Come on, can't he stop lying to me for-"

The watery mass seemed to stare at her.

"Wait. Was I a baby?"

It nodded and she turned to Maui, mouth opened in shock. "Whoa! Really?!"

"Wait- Wha-" He threw his hands in the air. "You believe the wonder puddle but doubt me?!" He waved some more. "Your handsome fr- Urgh!" His arms dropped and one hand pressed on his shoulder... Still bleeding. Come to think of it, the half-dried blood on his back was pretty uncomfortable and salt water made his wounds burn. "Ow."

Moana glanced back and, happy with the distance between the canoe and the pirate ships, she stood up to close the sail and tied the oar in place so they could stay in the good direction without moving too much.

Soon enough, the boat's compartment was opened and a simple box was placed next to the tanned woman as she sat in front of her boat mate. Her arm extended toward his arm.

"Hand. Now." She ordered.

"Ask nicely." He snapped back.

Instead of bickering with him like she did so many time on their last journey, her voice turned gentle. "Please."

Maui blinked. He hadn't see that coming. But, come on, who could blame him? She acted all friendly and sweet! It was weird! His wounded hand went to hers and he almost snorted at the size difference. Mini-Maui ran down his arm to inspect the wound and send a questioning glance at the woman.

"It's ok." She said, pulling his hand to her knees. "He'll survive."

"Peuh."

Clear water poured on his wound, rinsing away the recent blood, and her gentle hands pressed a clothe around it, cleaning its borders. The woman worked in silence, obvious to the curious stare of the man in front of her. Once the hand was bandaged, she looked up at him.

"Turn around, I need to see your shoulder."

Without a word, he did as she told. A warm hand pressed on the skin of his back as her other repeated the cleaning process she did moments before. He couldn't help the groan of pain that raised from his chest when the pressure was too strong.

"I'm sorry!" She yelped. "I'm so sorry."

"T's ok..."

"Yeah... I'm sorry."

 

Once the bandage was done on his shoulder he turned around once again, watching the girl run from one side of the boat to the other, putting back the box and opening the sail again. Once she was comfortably sitting at the stern, rope and oar in hand, she looked at him.

"Maui?"

"What?"

"Are you.... Okay?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Duh. Why?"

"Well..." She looked down sheepishly. "I never saw you bleed before and-I mean-I didn't know if-"

"Hey, I'm a demigod, curly. Half-human. Of course I bleed."

"But you did not when you lost to Tamatoa..."

He made a face. "Of course I did not bleed." He pointed her with his good arm, fishhook resting on his legs. "And I didn't loose. It wasn't even a fair fight"

"He threw you around." Her eyes met his and she was surprised to find a very serious frown on his face.

"He threw you around too. You had bruises for days."

"Yes, but-"

"You're a mortal, Moana." He sighed and closed his eyes. "He could have killed you."

"But he didn't"

"Not the point."

After a silence, she pulled the sheet tighter, letting the wind play with the few hairs that had came out of her bun. When the silence became too heavy, she inhaled.

"What... What happened when I was a baby?"

"Well, at first I had to babysit you until we got back to the boats and brought you all home... Then when I was on the way to Lalotai, your wet friend pulled me back to your island so I could bring you with me." He glared at the ocean. "Did I even tell you how great of an idea that was?"

The entity did not appear.

"That's what I thought."

Moana frowned. "But why were you there? Not that I am ungrateful or something, but you barely visited in the last nine years… Why now?”

“Someone asked for help.”

“Someone?”

“A small kid. Name is Hau’Oli or something. The boat he was on wasn’t tied well enough and it just… Floated away I guess. I heard him calling for help so I came.”

The young woman looked down. “Oh… Hau’Oli… Is he-”

“I got him home and learnt that you went alone somewhere and did not come back…” Maui pressed his lips together, deep in thoughts. “Why didn’t you call me?”

“I thought you-” She sighed. “After not seeing you for so long, I assumed you… Well… Had better to do.” She paused, thinking. “And, I mean, I am a simple mortal after all. Nothing forced you to stay.”

Maui groaned and straightened up. “Ok, first of all, I know I was gone for a while. I get that. But you never called.”

She opened her mouth but he cut her.

“Second of all, don’t ever say that you’re a simple mortal again.” He pressed his hand over his chest, over her tattoo. “You’re the one that got me out of that pile of pebbles, the one that sailed past Te Ka and restored Te Fiti. You’ve never been a ‘simple mortal’.”

 

Moana blinked. “That was… A really nice thing to say.”

Maui huffed and leaned back. “Don’t get used to it.” Feeling Mini-Maui pat his arm proudly, he groaned. “And you, stay out of it.”

“So? Were are we going now?” She asked.

“I still want to check something in Lalotai.” He frowned at her. “It’s way too weird that you turned back so easily. Curses don’t work that way.”

“To Lalotai, then.”

 

They fell into a comfortable silence. Sky above them and sea under. Alone but together, once again. Moana allowed herself to smile at the demigod (that was currently glaring at the water) and listened, for once, the voice inside of her that whispered a comforting song. Being on an adventure, at the sea with Maui beside her, had, was and would always be where she belonged.

 

And she was fine with that.

 

 

_To be continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not in Lalotai... NEXT CHAPTER WE'LL GO THERE GUYS!
> 
> It's so hard to write accurate dialogues, I think I watched the official clips seven times each to try to get them better...
> 
> Some of you are also getting close to the truth and it's so cool to read your comments on that!  
> Keep searching, you're getting close!
> 
> Also, we never saw Maui really hurt, so I have no idea how to write him! I'll get better (Not that I'm going to hurt him again.... maybe.... Ok, I'm going to hurt him again. I am evil)


	6. To Lalotai (at last)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally on Lalotai's doorstep, the curse seems to act up again, how will they deal with what's in front of them now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took that long! I planned on publishing this chapter yesterday, but it was barely 1k words and I figured you all deserved better (and more plot too)
> 
> I stole ideas from a bunch of you actually!  
> I never really plan my fics and prefer to let them bring me somewhere, so when I see comments, I can't help myself and work with them!
> 
> I will credit all these smart thinkers at the end!

They found the entrance to Lalotai in a storm. Waves crashing over the rocky edges with violence. In the end, Maui had to turn into a shark and pull the canoe away to avoid getting it destroyed. Once the storm rolled away, the night had fallen and they agreed on waiting for the sun to rise before climbing, surface still too slippery for good griping spots.

 

In the morning, they began the climb.

 

And Maui was acting weird. Actually, he was acting like the demigod Moana had met nine years ago, after a thousand years stuck on a rocky island... Pre-Te Fiti.

And he looked... Smaller?

 

After their adventurous night, she had taken her hair down to dry and, by whatever mystery, the demigod's dried out in a minute. He had tied his own hair up, mirroring her former hairstyle.

"Look up, buttercup." He smirked from his spot under her, leaning his head in one hand, elbow resting on a platform. "Too handsome to look away from, am I right?"

Moana huffed and turned, making a point of climbing faster, letting small rocks and dust fall on his face. He just chuckled.

Why wasn't he shifting? Her bet was that he didn't want to hurt her with his eagle talons, but wanted to assure her safety too if she fell. She did not believe for a minute his excuse, which was 'another reason to work out'.

Halfway through the climb, she glanced down at him... And did a double take.

Ok. Now he was a little less muscular also.

"Maui?" She asked, finding a larger platform and sitting on it. "Something's wrong."

The demigod chuckled. "Awww, you're tired already? Mortals are pretty fragile." He sat next to her and turned with a smirk on his face that quickly melted away. "Wait." He looked her up and blinked. "What's happening? You're... Tall."

The woman stared at him. Sitting like this, they were the same height. And he was skinnier. The fishhook tied on his back was not even halfway hid by his figure.

"I'm not taller, you're smaller!"

"Nu uh!" He chuckled. "I'm the-" The weapon tied on his back slipped and the demigod lost his balance, barely grasping at another edge before the weight pulled him down. He paused, panting, before pulling the fishhook back up and sitting again. "Something's wrong."

She gave him a 'what did I tell you?' look, but sobered up. "It's alright. Just shift, go to the top and wait for me."

"And if you fall?"

"I will not."

After a small silence and a conflicted expression, Maui nodded and shifted into an eagle (slightly smaller than the classic one) before flying to the top.

Moana turned and started climbing once again. She felt nervous out of the sudden. Really, this time she had no one to trust if she fell. Even the first time, despite his huge ego and horrible speeches, she had trusted Maui to catch her. After shaking her head, she took a deep breath and resumed her climbing.

 

***

 

Moana reached the too and quickly jumped on the platform. She then turned, expecting the man to be there and make fun of her.

Maui was there… Not even half the size of his fishhook.

The young woman walked to him and hesitated.

“Maui?”

“Don’t look at me.” He mumbled, voice high pitched. “I’m weird and weak and ewww.” He turned. Oh Gods he was adorable, even if his skin was still covered with tattoos, the child did not look like a strong demigod anymore. “Also. You have girl cooties.”

She snorted and he frowned, folding his arms.

“It’s not funny! I can’t hold my fishhook! Stop laughing!”

She couldn’t stop herself, she laughed. So hard that when it calmed down, she was lying on the ground, wiping stray tears.

“That was rude.” Groaned Maui with a pout. “You are a mean person.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Moana snorted. “You’re just- Normally you’re all…” She moved her hands around to mimic his old self size. “But now you’re.”

“Small.” He cut. “I noticed.”

She bit the inside of her cheek.

“We have to go to Lalotai.” The boy snapped. “And we have to go now, before my brain turn baby and I forget how to talk.”

Regaining her serious once more, the young woman nodded and pulled the fishhook away, tying it to her own back, as he redid the Haka. The door opened, surprisingly, since he probably weighted less than a quarter of his former self. At the edge of the hole, he hesitated. 

Moana walked to him. The weapon’s weight heavy on her shoulders. But she was not a teenager anymore. She was not sixteen but twenty-five. Her shoulders were boarder, stronger. She could move it around just fine.

 

“Hey, want to hold my hand?”

“What?!” He squeaked, somehow offended. “I’m-I’m not scared! Not at all! I can jump well and alone and now and-”

“Well, I would prefer to hold your hand.” She snapped.

“O-Oh…” Looking down, he slid his hand into hers.

 

When they jumped, he tightened his grip and she knew. He was a child now, and demigod or not, jumping into the realm of monster was not a comfortable experience for neither of them.

 

***

 

Moana barely had time to grasp a vine to slow their fall before they landed. She could hear rustles around them and stood up, the fishhook edges pressing uncomfortably in her back.

A glance down reassured her with the presence of the child. It looked like he was not getting any younger and she let out a sigh of relief. He looked around eleven years old and they did not have time to babysit.

“Are you okay?” She sweetly asked, lowering to his level.

His hand closed on the folds of her shirt, face crunched up in deep concentration, he nodded.

“Alright, we have to move.”

 

Once again, Maui answered with a nod. She took his hand and both walked deeper into the underworld, obvious to the man’s silhouette chuckling behind them.

 

His smile widened, showing a row of sharp teeth, and tilted his head. “Oh, this is going to be hilarious.”

 

***

 

“Maui?”

“Don’t say it.”

“I’m pretty sure we’re lost.”

He groaned. “That is why I never wanted to bring you down there again.”

Moana raised one of her eyebrow. “Wasn’t it because you did not want me to be in danger again?”

“That too.”

 

The woman smiled. Being a child seemed to temper his ego enough and make him honest. It was refreshing, but also weirdly uncomfortable.

“Do you know where we are?”

“Well.” Chipped a voice from behind them. “I can help you with that.”

 

Moana’s blood ran cold and she twisted toward the sound, pushing Maui behind her.

The man. It was the man of the island. But now he looked less human and more like a mix of various creatures, black goo oozing from under the scales covering his arms and torso. A dark stained red clothe was tied around his hips, his lower body lost in a black fog. His eyes were a bright green, but not in the same way new leaves were, more like toxic frogs’ skin. A sharp tongue passed his lips and he laughed.

“Well! What do we have here? Moana, the saviour of the world, and Maui, demigod of the wind and sea, the great thief. I must say, little mortal, that seaweed suits you!”

“Who are you?”

The man (if you could still call him a man) chuckled darkly. “Oh, but you know who I am. You just don’t want to believe it, even if your eyes saw so much more than any other of your… specie.” He spat the last world as if it was the worst of insult. “You probably know about all the great stories of your small friend hiding behind you. How he slowed down the sun so you could all work, pulled islands from the bottom of the sea so you could find new lands, created trees from an eel… But do you remember how he gave you fire?”

Moana pressed her lips together, not trusting her voice anymore.

“He stole it from here, from the underworld, from me, to give it to you slimy beings, so weak and stupid.” His yellow eyes narrowed toward Maui. “Quite like you at the moment. You gave them the fire so I could stop gaining strength, didn't you? But now, look at you. Do you know how I did it? It was easy, really. I just had to curse an island and call that little girl toward it. The whole underworld knows how much you care. It's not like you try to hide these tattoos of yours. You’re lucky fighting monsters is what you seem to do best, but you had to run back as soon as her feet touched the sand, didn’t you?”

Maui took a step to the side, eyes wide in horror. “What? No! I went back because there was a boy and-”

“Oh, but it wasn’t only that, was it?” Purred the god. “You knew something was wrong days before, just didn’t seem that important after all.” One of his hand moved around and smoke seemed to ooze out of his nails, reshaping them like claw as it hardened. “As soon as you saw that ugly thing all weak, you had to safe it, but you never seemed to get in contact with my second curse, one made for you only, so when you left the child alone, I messed with the ocean itself. It was hard, but I managed to bring you back with the animals you like so much. I sent the Kakamoras to you, knowing you would have to bring the child away, and you did.”

 

“Why did you turn me back?” Asked Moana, voice wavering.

“Why? Because he was too careful when you were too weak. No pushing, no snapping… All I needed was for him to throw you around so the string would come in contact with his skin, but I guess habits die hard.” The man’s smile widened, showing rows of sharp teeth. “That poor Maui don’t like the idea of babies being thrown into the ocean I guess.”

A gasp escaped the girl and she placed herself in front of her friend again. “Who are you? Why did you need him as a child?” Her hand slowly made its way toward the child’s hair, fingers grasping the red string holding them up. “Aren’t you powerful enough?”

The man sighed and rolled his eyes. “I thought you would be brighter. Well, I guess, you are a mortal after all.” He mocked a bow. “Whiro, Lord of Darkness.” When he straightened up, his eyes were cold. “I did not make him a child to kill him, I made him take this form so he couldn’t protect you, mortal.”

Her hand stilled and a frown made its way on her face. “Me?”

“Killing him would be useless. He already died many times. Trying to give you immortality was the first time. No, I needed to punish him.” Yellow eyes flashed like thunder. “I need to take away the thing that matters the most to him.”

 

The red string hit him in the face, surprising him long enough for an escape.

 

Moana’s hand pulled Maui’s and she started running, eyes searching for a geyser, an exit. The child on her side was terrified, but she had no idea if it was about his safety or hers.

“Maui, do you know a way out?”

“He’s going to kill you!” Squeaked out the demigod, tears running down his face. “It’s my fault!”

 

A wave of dark smoke rolled in front of them and the young woman pulled the child in her arm to run faster. An icy laughter floated in the air, sending shivers down her spine and adrenaline through her veins

Here, on her left.

“Maui, listen to me.” She whispered, never slowing. “Hold on to my neck, I’ll get us out of there.”

“You can’t-”

Despite the circumstances and the rustling and growls from behind them, she smirked. “Oh, yes I can.”

 

She jumped.

 

 

_To be Continued…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I'm not wrong in my researches, Whiro is the embodiment of Evil and lives in the Underground. He eats the deads and get stronger every time he does, except if the bodies are cremated, because he can't get power from ashes.
> 
> I feel like he could get mad at Maui for the fire soooOOooo... Here we go!
> 
> Here are our smart thinkers:  
> z (You were anonymous, but gave me the cursed island idea, thank you so much)  
> MelodicCresendo (For bringing it the stolen fire, thank you)  
> lavi0123 (You were so close guessing Kanaloa, sadly, I already had my idea for this story's villain)


	7. Smells like death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah
> 
> It's been over a year, I've made so many choices in life, I've been diagnosed with anxiety, I turned 20, it was WILD  
> So here I am, back from the death with the second to last chapter of this fanfic, feeling guilty about taking so much time, but proud I actually finished it
> 
> I can't stress enough that I never proof-read any chapter and this one is no exception (Even if someone agreed to proof-read it, it would have came later and I couldn't do that to you guys) and that I wrote this chapter for a year, bits by bits, so if there is any weird changes in writing, it's normal.
> 
> Without stalling any more, here, for you, second to last chapter of Adorable Curse

Maui opened his eyes and had to do a double take. It was too dark to see anything, really, but a small light coming from over his head sent highlight to the rocks and corals around him. Taking a second to look at himself, the demigod quickly noticed his new age. He now looked like he was in his teenage years, strong enough to move his hook around at last.

Next to him was a silhouette, laying down in an uncomfortable position. He poked it.

"Moana? Hey! Curly!"

She didn't move.

A chuckle escaped his lips. "Hey, wake up, sleepyhead, we gotta move!"

Again, she laid unmoving.

His blood went cold and he turned her on her back, voice tinted with worry. "Moana?"

In panic, he placed a hand over her mouth and held his breath. When warm air touched his skin, he let out a sigh of relief. "Gods, don't scare me like that, princess."

Maui stood up, walking toward his fishhook that laid close. He made a face when it seemed to take more strength than planned to hold it up. A groan escaped his mouth. There was no way he could hold both Moana and the weapon at the same time his weak state.

The demigod leaned over his friend, poking her cheek. "Hey, curly, time to put an end to your beauty rest, Whiro will find us in a minute if we don't get moving."  
Again, she didn't move.

"Cuuuurlyyyyyyy?"

Ok, something was wrong. No one could stay simply asleep for that long. Maui brushed the hair away from her face and gasped. She had blood on her face. She never had blood on her face before. Bruises, yes. Wounds, no.

Maui ignored the worry crawling in his stomach and laid the fishhook at his side, sliding a hand behind Moana's back to pull her in a sitting position, face leaning against his shoulder. His other hand cupped her cheek.

"Hey, Mo?"

His thumb wiped the blood on her cheek, his voice getting softer. "Hey, don't you die on me, ok?" His forehead pressed against her. "Come on. You're stronger than this, just wake up."

"Awwww, you do care."

He almost dropped her. "By the Gods! Don't scare me like that!"

"I did scare you!" She exclaimed with way too much glee.

Maui did not let her go, he just stuck his tongue out at her grinning face. "Yes, you goddamn did. How long since you've been up?"

"Since you sweetly poked my cheek with your fat finger."

"It's muscular, not fat." He rolled his eyes and helped her up. "Can you stand?"

Her legs trembled but she stayed up when he carefully let her arm go. "Great, because we have to run now."

With a nod, the young woman scanned the hole in which they fell. Corals almost surrounded them, leaving only narrow exits that made her thanks the Gods about her friend's state. At the same time, if Maui had been his full size by now, he would probably have been able to get them out of there with more ease.

They went through the hole and Maui rolled his eyes. "Labyrinth, great! We have time for that, obviously!"

The young woman looked around, sighing yet again. Why was it so fast last- Oh!

Moana ran to the demigod, holding him back with a hand on his noticeably powerful shoulder. Soon he would be back to the form she knew and loved the most.

"I know how to bring Whiro out of our tracks."

Maui frowned. "You are not going to see him again. He'd kill you on the spot."

She shook her head. "No, not me." A smirk crawled on her face. "But a certain Crab."

 

*******

 

A lot change in so many years.

Some pieces of reef were new, a little paler, other were baring scars or were completely broken.

Tamatoa's cave was still broken and agape, and more importantly, the crab was still stuck on his back.

The monster only rolled his eyes at the sight of his nemesis and snorted at the view of the woman by his side.

"Still alive, I see." He groaned. "I don't know if I should be annoyed or glad I will be able to kill you myself..."

"You won't be able to touch one of her hair anyway, crab." Retorqued Maui from his spot, putting his fishhook in plain sight with a smirk.

Tamatoa opened his mouth for a snarky remark before pausing, his eyes squinting curiously. "Did you shrink or did I get bigger?"

"If we put you back on your feet. Will you do us a favour?" Cut Moana, seeing her friend ready to strike.

"And why would I ever agree to that?" Asked Tamatoa in a disgusted tone. "Giving a favour to my enemy, as small as he could be at the moment? No."

She shrugged. "Then you'll only own a favour to me."

"You tried to trick me before. Why not now?"

"The last trick was Maui's idea."

"I'm talking about the heart."

She cringed. "Good point..."

Maui's hand pressed on her shoulder, pulling her back slightly. "Don't even bother, Princess. Whatever you do, he'll attack you as soon as he'll be on his feet."

Tamatoa pointed an accusing claw at the demigod. "Are you saying that I cannot hold my promises, you whiny semi-demi-mini-"

"Then, if you can keep your promises." Cut Moana again. Seriously, putting them together without fighting was like babysitting the village children during a flat sea day. She could feel a headache building behind her eyes. "Prove it."

The crab let out a deep chuckle. "Babe, your little friend doesn’t trust me. I am not stupid; he'll start fighting me as soon as-"

"He won't."

Maui snorted. "I won't?"

One of the woman's finger was shoved in front of his face. "No." She said as a matter of fact. "You won't."

Tamatoa laughed. "Then, if your pet is well-trained, I'm ready to hear what you have to say, little girl."

She smiled. "Perfect. So here's the plan."

 

*******

 

"I hate that plan." Groaned the monster, gently pinning on his shell the coins and precious stones still laying at the exact spot where they fell so many years ago.

"If I am right, he won't do anything to you. Anyway, why would you ever help your enemy?"

Tamatoa grinned. "Well, seeing him sulking is sure worth your stupid plan."

"I'm not sulking." Spit Maui, arms crossed across his chest. "I'm waiting."

"-In a corner with a pout." Finished the crab before laughing, looking down at Moana. "I might still loathe you from last time, but with a tamed mini-god at your beck and calls, I almost enjoy your company, babe."

"I still won't come to Lalotai to see you."

The crustacean laughed. "And I won't search for you either."

 

*******

 

The temperature dropped suddenly, and all jokes were gone. 

Maui turned into an insect and flew to the woman's shoulder, hiding under her hair.

She let the giant claw of Tamatoa pull her off the ground with surprising gentleness, getting in his role and laughing loudly.

"What gullible things humans are! As if I would help you run if you helped me up!"

Moana chocked on her line as a putrid smell filled the area. She ended up whimpering weakly, fighting between breathing by her mouth or simply stopping the exercise.

Tamatoa turned toward the god slowly crawling toward him. "Whiro... Quite unusual to see you so close from the surface." A smirk passed through his voice. "You don't look so well."

Gently turning her head, the young woman tried to look at the being's appearance, but the Crab kept his claw in her line of sight, and did he- did he just hide her?  
It was a subtle movement, barely perceptible, but he had indeed lowered her.

"I don't care about you, crab. Just hand over the mortal so I can eat her soul."

"Let me think about- no."

Moana looked at her new ally with worry. Angering the god was definitely not part of the plan.

"I have a vengeance to work on. Anyway, I despised her first, so shoo, shoo."

"Angering me will not work in your favour, crab."

The monster laughed loudly. "Every second you pass close to the surface brings you closer to death, dear Whiro."

"I cannot die."

"You'll be close to it. Right now, you are basically a weakling. Even Maui could defeat you."

A cloud of darkness enveloped the crustacean and he twitched and released a silent scream as if in great pain.

"I can crush you still, imbecile. So give up the mortal and stop playing games if you like that tongue you make dance around so much."

Tamatoa’s claw opened up closer to the ground, the girl jumping and rolling away from the monsters. A coral piece scratched her shoulder on the way down. She faced the scene, staring in horror at the agonising crab, then the death god. Moana squinted at Whiro. He was looking weaker somehow in the hushed light coming from above.

“Maui! I need to get close to the water!”

Her exclamation brought the attention of the god to her, Tamatoa falling to the ground as Whiro’s attention fully went to that small human. An oily tentacle shot in her direction, but a flash of blue light pushed it away.

“Go, Moana. I’ll hold him off.”

Maui stood tall, he looked even bigger than before he was shrunk down, anger rolling like waves from his skin. The sheer power coming from him served as a reminder that she was a human, and that he was a demi god, nowhere near useless against the god. He jumped away, foot leaving a mark in the soft soil.

A claw swinging a foot away from her face shook her out of her stupor and she finally acted. First she got out of the way. Despite her familiarity with gods and the sea, her body was still fully human, therefore, weak. Her foot almost slid as she jumped over a large coral piece. She pushed her back against it and thought. She needed a plan, a solid one, and quick. Hand-to-hand fighting was obviously not even an idea.

Tamatoa’s body collided with the edge of his cavern with a sickening thud, diverting her attention for a moment, but before the girl could even worry, he straightened up and rushed back with a war cry. A wave of putrid-smelling dark smoke spread around and receded just as fast.

An idea struck her and she looked up at the water shining over her head. She only needed to make Whiro stand at a certain place and hope that the ocean would agree with her.

“Get away from me, you worthless-” growled Whiro menacingly, silenced by a well-placed hit.

“Don’t you ever hurt Moana ever again!” roared Maui back.

She jumped back over the coral and into the fray. A glance showed her what she needed to know and she dashed to almost the exact spot where the giant crab had been laying for years, turning around at the last moment and throwing her hands up.

“Whiro! You look a little pale!”

The god’s terrifying face turned toward her and a screech that was nothing human left him. His appendages leaked black goo on the sea floor, killing the plants with a sizzling sound, and he slipped slightly. In barely a second his face was an inch away from hers, making her flinch. That same black goo was coming out from his gaping mouth, hissing as it hit the ground.

“Here you are, little girl.” He slurred with a sickening smirk. “I’ve wanted to kill you for a while now. It’ll be quite sad to not have you to hate, chosen one.” A black tendril of smoke stoked her cheek. “I’ll make this slow and painful, you’ll see.”

Maui's fishhook caught the god's shoulder, rope tense. "Moana! Run!"

The young woman kept her ground, unwavering to the demi-god's voice.

"You stupid mortal! Save your skin!" Added Tamatoa, grabbing the rope and pulling with all his might, making Whiro barely waver.

"Moana, please!" Her friend begged again. "Don't play hero, please."

She flinched at the raw emotions the last word held, but her eyes stayed on her ennemy, unwavering. "Go back to where you came from, Whiro."

"That I don't think so, mortal. Your soul should give me the power to finally get what I deserve, a place on the surface, eating every last soul your kind has to offer."

A drop of water hit her exposed shoulder and she smiled. "Then I apologize."

What was left of his face showed confusion for a milisecond. "What are you-"

A ray of sunlight hit the god in the back and he turned in horror at a whirling hole in the water, ocean opened with the sole purpose of letting the sun shine so deeply, right into his quickly whiltering form.

"NO!" He tried to take a step away from the light, only having it follow him around. The spot he held offered no cover and two of his legs crumbled under him, turning into ashes. He faced the girl again. "You mere mortal!"

"You are losing your powers again, Whiro. You should have waited for the souls you needed before getting so close to the surface again." She said as calmly as she could, taking a step back. "Go back to the underworld."

A black spike shot from his crumbling chest, hitting her.

"Then I'll bring your soul with me!"

The ocean opened wider and the last remains of the god turned into a dark powder that flew back to the underworld. The ocean closed, sunlight left.

Moana dropped down.

Like a whale just after jumping out of the water.

Slowly.

Gracefully.

 

And then, silence.

 

_To be Continued…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so evil, muahaha
> 
> Don't worry, the epilogue will come to you guys shortly, it will be a happy ending!
> 
> Comments are the ones that kept me going for that whole year 2017, without them, you all probably would have had to wait another year or two, so thank you SO MUCH for all the support you gave me. You gave me confidence in my writing, and I will publish more.
> 
> Because you gave me all you could
> 
> So thank you so much again
> 
> See you on the other side

**Author's Note:**

> Dun dun duuuuun!
> 
> Sorry, I'm really excited about this!
> 
> I have to correct the first chapter (Which is already done) and finish the second that is almost done, so I should write and post a lot this week (Maybe? I don't want to rise hope and destroy it)
> 
> Send review so I can know if I continue this story!
> 
> Hau'Oli: Happiness/Joy  
> Inna: Mom


End file.
